


Strength in Submission

by heeroluva



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Brian was a learning experience, and Dom loved every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Submission

Dom had always thought of begging and being taken as a weakness. Then he met Brian. There was nothing more beautiful than when he squirmed and begged for more as Dom had his way with him, as Brian held himself open and vulnerable demanding more. Seeing Brian like that had taught Dom that there was far more strength in trusting his partner like that, in trusting himself like that. Dom loved hearing Brian beg for him and never once thought of him as anything but strong. Brian had taught him a lot. So when Brian had almost shyly asked to try something new, Dom couldn’t deny him anything.

Dom had had sex with a lot of people in his life, knew all the varied sounds that people could make. Or so he had thought until he’d met Brian. Brian didn’t know the meaning of silence out of bed, and in bed he was no different: pleading for more, calling out Dom’s name, and also making the dirtiest and most arousing sounds Dom had ever heard. And then there was the filth that flowed from Brian’s mouth, dirty talk about what they were doing, what they were going to do, what they could do, things that Dom had never considered before let alone thought were possible, but desperately wanted to try. Sex with Brian was a learning experience, and Dom loved every moment of it.


End file.
